tfqonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wordscroll
The Wordscroll is the new dictionary. The version we give you here has been edited to only render words not already in your standard dictionary. Races Clergy (noun): Family on the power scale. Although you may not find your family a very "cool" family, they are second highest on the power scale. Dork (noun): Someone who is socialy awkward or unaccepted. Dweeb (noun): An unaccepted person who has no guts or is spineless. Dweek (noun): An unaccpeted person that has no guts or is spineless sharing some traits of either a geek or a nerd. Gamer (noun): A person who frequently games. Gamerneek (noun): A person who frequently games and shares some traits of either a geek or nerd. Geek (noun): A person who has a unique interest or obsession in a topic that is not the popular rage. Most usually a geek is a right-brainer. Glammer (noun): A female popularite. Behind-your-back, back-stabbing bully. Inpopular (adjective): To be popular among your people and most usualy not popular on the Power Scale. Not to be confused with unpopular. Jock (noun): An athletic popularite. In-your-face bully. Neek (noun): 1. A person with a uniqe interest or obsession in an unpopular topic that shares traits of both geeks and nerds. (noun) 2. A person with a unique interest in an unpopular topic sharing the some traits of either a geek or a nerd. Nerd (noun): A person who has a unique interest or obsession in a topic that is not the popular rage. Most usually a nerd is a left-brainer. Noble (noun): A person that is not a popularite but has many friends and shares some traits with the popularite. This person is also known as the buddy. Nork (noun): Someone who is socialy awkward or unaccepted and shares some traits of either a geek or a nerd. Pure-Blood (noun): A geek or nerd who beleives themselves better than any other race. Including fellow neeks. Popularite (noun): A person who cares only about their social status. Usually hunt in packs. Pure-Blood (noun): A geek or nerd who beleives themselves better than any other race. Including fellow neeks. Slave (noun): A person who is unpopular and is pushed around by the Slavers. Slaver (noun): An alpha-type person who is snobbish and deems others inferiors. Often will push persons who they deem inferior around. Royal/ Regal (noun): A popularite of highest popularity. Most friends, most known, higest on power scale. Technical Terms Bug (noun): A mistake in a system. Glitch (noun): An uncommon error. Hack (verb): A bug or glitch that allows a person to control certain features of the system Hacker (noun): Someone who frequently uses these hacks to their own advantage. Lag (verb): To go slowly or freeze up. Power Scale (noun): Inexistent chart showing how much power you have. Primarily based of popularity and social status. Groups Brothers (noun): Two or more (male) friends held together by a strong bond of trust and passion. Sisters (noun): Two or more (female) friends held together by a strong bond of trust and passion. Trinity (noun): Three friends working together. Fellowship (noun): Four to ten friends completing a quest. Team (noun): Ten to 24 friends working together. Leauge (noun): 15 to 24 friends in a challenge. Tribe (noun): Three to six nerd friends. Clan (noun): Seven or more nerd friends. Gamer Phrases and Abreviations Afk (abrev. phrase): To be away from keyboard. Brb (abrev. phrase): To be right back. Cap (abrev. phrase): To capture. Used commonly in capture the flag. Cp (abrev. noun): The game control points. Crit-damage (abrev. noun): Critical damage, damage ususally fatal. Some games crit means insta-kill. Ctf (abrev. noun): The game capture the flag. Gg (abrev. phrase): Good game. Gl (abrev. phrase): Good luck. Glhf (abrev. phrase): Good luck, have fun. Gtg (abrev. phrase): To have to go. Insta-kill (abrev. verb): An instant kill or an attack that kills the enemy on the spot. Also knnown as a Insta-gib or Crit hit. Intel (abrev. noun): An intelligence system. Used commonly in capture the flag. Ty (abrev. phrase): Thank you. Np (abrev. phrase): No problem. Other Self Doffend (verb): The act of being over deffensive. Deffensive to the point of offensive.